Pokémon: Gotta Catch 'em All!
by Steven Partridge
Summary: Ash, Gary, and Suzi are three Pokemon trainers from Pallet Town with different aspirations and abilities... but something dark looms within the Kanto region that threatens to destroy the entire region and even possibly the world.
1. The Beginning of an Adventure

**Episode 1**

**The Beginning of an Adventure**

"Hello there, and welcome to the world of Pokémon. My name is Oak, but people refer to me as the 'Pokémon Professor'." explained an old man in a lab coat on the television commercial for the Indigo League Pokémon competition, "This world is inhabited by creatures called 'Pokémon'."

Oak threw a Pokéball into the air, and a brown, fox-like creature with elongated ears emerged in a flash of light as the red and white mechanical ball opened.

The old man continued as the Pokémon called Eevee landed in his arms, "For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself... I study Pokémon as a profession. First, what is your name?" The professor leaned into the camera as if expecting a response from his viewers, then continued, "Right! Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!"

With that, the television cut back to the match at hand. A trainer from Viridian City was challenging the Elite Four member, Agatha, after having already beaten the three others.

"And Nidorino nimbly dodges the attack!" the announcer's voice resounded through the stadium at the Indigo Plateau, "But don't think for a moment that Agatha's Gengar is out of this fight!"

The battlefield was tense as the shadowy, purple-black Pokémon glared with its large, red eyes and sinister smile at the long-eared, magenta Pokémon with poison barbs all over its body. The round, spiky ghost-type swiped at the horned, four-legged Nidorino, but once more, the poison-type Pokémon dodged.

"I've never seen anything like this in all my life, folks!" the announcer cheered in astonishment, "Though Gengar is a fully-evolved Pokémon and Nidorino is only a mid-stage Pokémon, the challenger's Nidorino seems to be evenly matched with Agatha's Pokémon! All day, Giovanni's been demonstrating why he holds his title as gym leader! Look out Elite Four! You may have a new member sooner than you think!"

Nidorino hopped back and forth before finally launching a Take-Down attack. It jumped into the air, its long horn on its forehead aiming directly for Gengar.

Suddenly, the television clicked off, and the screen went black before ten-year-old Ash Ketchum. He sat there for a moment and continued to stare, hoping that the TV would turn back on in time for the conclusion of the battle that was broadcasting live from the Indigo Plateau.

When the boy realized that his television wasn't coming back on, he turned around to see his mother holding a clicker in her hand. She crossed her arms and began tapping the clicker against her shoulder sternly.

"Why did you turn it off, mom? It was at the best part!" Ash moaned.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, annoyed.

Ash began counting on his fingers as he mumbled to himself, recounting everything he had to do today. As he eliminated each thing he had done, he pulled the next finger down. Finally, he had no fingers left to account for things and looked up at his mom, confused.

Mrs. Ketchum sighed, then coaxed, "Remember? Professor Oak? He had a delivery arrive in Viridian City... and a certain faithful neighbor boy volunteered to go get it for him?"

"Oh right!" Ash exclaimed, frantically gathering his backpack and other items around.

As Ash was about to head downstairs, his mother put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Aren't you forgetting something else?"

Ash counted once more on his fingers, then looked up at his mom for help when he could think of nothing else.

Mrs. Ketchum sighed again and pointed at the storage PC in the corner of Ash's bedroom, "Remember I bought you that potion for your trip in case you encounter any wild Pokémon?"

"Oh, right!" Ash gasped again. He ran over to the PC and accessed his files.

He clicked on the potion that was stored, and the materializer connected to the PC began to light up with vibrant flashes as a laser scanner began to cause a small spray bottle to form and solidify within the tube.

Ash retrieved the bottle, then turned once more to his mom, "I'm not forgetting anything else, am I?"

Ash's mother smiled sentimentally and shook her head.

"Cool! Then I'm off to Viridian City! Away!" Ash shouted with determination and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Mrs. Ketchum walked outside to watch her son leave. He was a little absent-minded and generally quiet; he was so much like his father.

As Mrs. Ketchum watched her son round the corner, she began to go back in the house but was interrupted by an old man wearing a purple shirt and a lab coat. He ran up the street and stopped abruptly just outside the Ketchum residence, huffing and puffing.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" the man wheezed, gasping for air, "Where is your son?"

"Ash? He just left for Viridian City to go get your package. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Mrs. Ketchum, there are wild Pokémon out there!"

"I gave him a potion for the trip." said Mrs. Ketchum defensively.

You don't understand! He-" Professor Oak cut himself short, realizing he was only wasting time. "Please excuse me!"

The old man immediately bolted off toward the entrance of the town. Just ahead, he was able to catch a glimpse of Ash as he just stepped into the tall grass that marked the border of Pallet Town.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out! It's unsafe!" Professor Oak shouted after the boy, "Wild Pokémon live in tall grass!"

Ash turned to see Professor Oak running up after him and stopped to see if his neighbor needed something else from Viridian City.

Once Professor Oak had caught up to Ash, he fell to his knees, gasping for air as he said, "You need your own Pokémon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!"

Ash couldn't believe his ears. Stunned, he nodded and helped the elderly man to stand. "Okay."

O

"As I was saying," explained Professor Oak as he led Ash into his Pokémon laboratory on the southeastern side of town, "wild Pokémon live in tall grass, caves, and many other places. Potions are good for minor injuries, but the whole reason that Pokémon were first tamed by humans was for their protection against other Pokémon that were wild. If you intend to venture very far without a vehicle, you really ought to have your own Pokémon for your protection."

Ash nodded, listening carefully to the man, realizing in the pit of his stomach that Professor Oak was about to offer him his very first set of Poké Balls to catch his own Pokémon. The excitement was almost too much for him to bear.

As the two rounded the corner of a full bookshelf, they came into the main research lab of the building. Off to the left was a PC, and off to the right was a table with three Poké Balls sitting on it. Standing next to the table was a boy with spiky auburn hair that matched his eyes stood toying with his yellow and green necklace impatiently.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" the boy whined.

"Gary?" Professor Oak questioned, seeing his grandson waiting, "Let me think… Oh, that's right. I told you to come! Just wait!" He turned to Ash and pointed dramatically to the three Poké Balls on the table, "Here, Ash! There are 3 Pokémon here! Haha! They are inside the Poké Balls. When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon trainer! In my old age, I have only 3 left that would listen to a young trainer, but you can have one! Choose!"

"A-are you serious?" gasped Ash in disbelief. It was even better than he could have imagined. Professor Oak wasn't just giving him a Poké Ball; he was giving him his own _Pokémon_!

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes. See, whenever a trainer catches a Pokémon, he or she establishes a link with that trainer, making the Pokémon more powerful. This is why Pokémon will listen to their trainers. Additionally, most Pokémon can understand basic human speech, which is what enables trainers to issue commands to their Pokémon. Oh! I almost forgot!" Professor Oak pulled out a scanner attached to his PC. "Strike a dramatic pose! Gary First!"

Gary immediately struck a pose with his signature gesture of his index and middle fingers over his forehead in a salute. Professor Oak ran the scanner over Gary's body, its blue light flashed sporadically for a moment, then stopped.

Professor Oak then turned to Ash with a sharp turn, "Haha! Your turn, Ash, my boy!"

Unsure of what to do, Ash pulled his fist up a little and smiled, his hat falling slightly in the process. The scanner's blue flashing light enveloped Ash for a moment, then stopped.

Then, Professor Oak turned to the PC and typed in some quick information. The materializer began to flash as a blue-white light generated 2 Pokémon trainer's licenses, or "Pokémon Trainer Cards" as they were also called, one for Gary and one for Ash.

The Pokémon Professor handed each boy his Trainer Card. The cards contained all of the boys' information.

"What is this?" asked Ash.

"Oh, Ash!" Gary taunted, "So naïve! So uneducated! Everyone knows that in order to become a trainer, you have to have a license. You wouldn't want to be in possession of a Pokémon illegally, would you?"

"Well, no!" Ash scowled at Gary, "I just thought-"

"Thought what?" Gary interrupted, "I think the problem is you didn't think! In fact, you _never _think! You only _stink_!"

Ash glared silently at Gary.

"Will you two boys be civil for five minutes?" Oak huffed frustratedly, "I swear, you two boys have been rivals since you were babies!"

"I just gotta keep Ashy-boy here in line, or else he'd run off and get married to my sister, Daisy!" Gary teased, pulling his eyelid down and sticking out his tongue.

Ash immediately flushed red, "What? Me? Daisy? I-I..."

"She's twelve and you're ten! Do you honestly think you have a chance with her?" said Gary, squinting victoriously.

"Enough!" Oak interrupted harshly. He turned to the berated Ash, "Since my grandson is apparently still so juvenile, _you_ may choose a Pokémon, Ash!"

"Hey, Gramps!" Gary interrupted, grabbing Ash's reaching arm, "What about me?"

Oak smacked Gary's hand sharply, "Be patient, Gary, you can have one too! Now, Ash, which Pokémon do you want? There's Bulbasaur, the plant Pokémon; Charmander, the flame Pokémon; and Squirtle, the water Pokémon."

As Oak explained each of the Pokémon in the Poké Balls, their pictures and information appeared on the large screen behind the Professor.

Ash looked over to Gary for a minute, feeling a bit guilty that Gary's grandfather didn't let Gary go first.

Gary took note and then commented coolly, "Heh, I don't need to be greedy like you! Go ahead and choose, Ash!"

After examining the information for a minute, Ash reached out and grabbed the Poké Ball containing Bulbasaur.

"So you want the plant Pokémon, Bulbasaur?" Oak clarified.

Ash paused for a moment, then nodded, "Yes."

"I'll take this one, then!" Gary said, snatching up the Poké Ball next to the one Ash chose.

"So _you_ want the fire Pokémon, Charmander?" Oak said, making sure his grandson's decision was final.

"Yeah!" Gary exclaimed.

Both boys called out their Pokémon to examine them and meet their new partners. Ash smiled silently, his eyes looking into the red eyes of his green dinosaur Pokémon with a huge plant bulb on its back. Gary grinned, looking at the flame on his Pokémon's tail.

"My Pokémon looks a lot stronger." said Gary confidently.

"To recall the Pokémon to its Poké Ball, simply press the white button in the center and command the Pokémon to return." Oak explained.

"Okay." Ash nodded and looked down at Bulbasaur, "Come back!"

The Pokémon became enveloped in red light and then, in a flash, Bulbasaur's form shot in laser form back into the Poké Ball as it closed. Gary also recalled his Charmander.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Ash bowed gratefully.

"Yeah! Thanks a ton, Gramps!" Gary echoed, remembering his manners.

"I'm off to go get your parcel!" Ash said, turning to walk out.

"Wait Ash!" Gary shouted, running after Ash, "Let's check out our Pokémon! Come on, I'll take you on!"

"Wha-what?" Ash exclaimed, flustered.

"It's an official challenge!" Gary declared, "You can't decline!"

"Official... challenge?" Ash questioned.

Gary heaved a belabored sigh, "Man, Ash! You really don't know anything, do you? According to Indigo League rules, any time a card-carrying trainer challenges another to a battle, the other has to accept!"

"What?" Ash turned to Professor Oak for confirmation.

"It's true." Oak nodded. "So long as the trainers have the same number of badges from Pokémon gyms around the region, they must accept. If another trainer has more badges, they may choose to decline, if they wish."

"Oh... okay." said Ash unconfidently.

"Come out, Charmander!" shouted Gary, throwing his Poké Ball into the air.

In a flash of blue-white materialization light, Gary's Charmander formed before Ash.

Ash scowled with determination and threw his Poké Ball, shouting, "Go! Bulbasaur!"

The plant Pokémon growled with boldness as it materialized from its Poké Ball.

The two Pokémon glared at one another intensely, and both boys exchanged determined glances. Neither was willing to lose his first battle.

"Charmander! Use Scratch!" Gary commanded.

In response, Gary's orange lizard Pokémon swiped its claws over Bulbasaur's face.

"Bulbasaur, Growl!" Ash shouted at his blue-green Pokémon. The monster opened its mouth, and a loud rumble emitted from the back of its throat. The reverberations were so loud that it even distorted the air between the two Pokémon.

"Scratch it again!" commanded Gary.

The deafened Charmander swiped at it again, but its concentration was broken from the Growl, and its attack landed with less force than the last.

"Growl again!" shouted Ash.

Once more, Bulbasaur unleashed a Growl attack, weakening Charmander further.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gary teased, "You gotta damage an opponent's Pokémon to win! You don't understand anything, do you?"

"Don't give up, Bulbasaur!" Ash encouraged, "Now, Tackle Charmander!"

The plant Pokémon charged its opponent, hitting the dazed lizard Pokémon squarely in the chest!

"A critical hit!" Ash cheered, "Good job, Bulbasaur!"

"It isn't over yet!" Gary shouted, "Charmander, Scratch one last time!"

Charmander unleashed a battle cry and charged Bulbasaur, swiping its claws once more over Bulbasaur's face. Bulbasaur stumbled to the ground, but refused to relent.

"What?" Gary gasped, "How did it survive that attack?"

Ash smiled knowingly. It was due to Bulbasaur's past two Growl attacks that had weakened Charmander's attack power. Ash had been watching Pokémon battles on TV for years, and he had seen how underestimated yet potent stat-enhancing attacks were.

Professor Oak watched on with a subtle smile. _This will be a good lesson for Gary. He assumes that his Pokémon's type advantage and brute force alone will win him the match. True, he may have more raw talent than Ash, but Ash has something that Gary lacks; understanding._

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle again!" Ash shouted confidently.

The plant Pokémon charged its opponent with full force, delivering a solid hit to Charmander. Gary's Pokémon collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"His Charmander fainted!" Ash observed.

"What?" Gary gasped, "Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!"

"It's not that you picked the wrong Pokémon." noted Professor Oak, "It's that you assumed that your Pokémon's type advantage and power were enough to win you the match, but Pokémon battles also require strategy, something that Ash employed, and you did not."

"Okay." Gary said with hasty disregard for what his grandfather had just said, "I'll make my Pokémon fight to toughen it up!" He nodded at Ash, then Professor Oak, "Ash! Gramps!" He turned back to Ash as he walked out of the lab, "Smell you later!"

With that, Gary strode coolly out of the lab. Ash watched silently as his long-time rival swaggered out of the room. He turned to see how Professor Oak would respond. He simply shrugged.

"I guess I'll head out and get that package for you, Professor." Ash commented.

"Thank you, Ash." Professor Oak nodded, then added, "Oh, and Ash,"

"What is it, Professor?"

"Don't mind Gary. He's a good boy at heart, really."

Ash nodded, then turned and left the lab.


	2. The Errand

**Episode 2**

**The Errand**

The trek from Pallet Town to Viridian City to the north went relatively smoothly for Ash and Bulbasaur. They encountered a few wild Pokémon, including a Rattata and a Pidgey that nearly blew them both away with its Gust attack. However, despite what challenges came their way, Ash and Bulbasaur met each with courage and strategy, making their way up the hilly paths.

Finally, Ash walked up the last bit of the uphill path and saw a sign that read, "Welcome to Viridian City, the gateway to Indigo Plateau". As Ash examined the verdant city with its lush trees and carefully paved roads, he inhaled deeply and took it all in.

This was the first time he had traveled to Viridian City without his mother. It seemed bigger somehow, more exciting than normal.

With excitement, Ash threw his Poké Ball into the air and shouted, "Come out, Bulbasaur!"

In a flash of white light, the seed Pokémon materialized and let out an excited cry.

"Check it out, buddy!" Ash pointed at the sign, "You know what that is?"

The Pokémon sniffed the sign inquisitively, then looked up at Ash, confused.

"The Indigo Plateau is home to the Elite Four. They're the leaders of the Pokemon League."

The plant Pokémon blinked blankly.

"The Pokémon League is an inter-regional organization that makes the laws. Every year, a competition is held to allow new members into the League as Gym Leaders. The Gym Leaders are sort of like advanced law enforcement beyond the police."

"Wow! You really know your stuff, kid!" marveled a girl's voice from behind Ash.

He turned around to see a girl with long, brown hair with two hairs sticking up on either side. She wore a solid black dress with white gloves on her hands and sneakers on her feet. She stood from leaning against the fence behind her and jumped over to Bulbasaur, kneeling down and staring into its large, red eyes.

"Cool Pokémon! Where did you get it?" the girl asked.

"Uh, Professor Oak in Pallet Town. He let me choose between three."

"You mean there are two _more_ of these?"

"Well, not exactly... See, there was this Bulbasaur, a Charmander, and a Squirtle. I chose Bulbasaur, and Professor Oak's grandson, Gary, got Charmander. So only Squirtle is still with Professor Oak."

"I see..." mused the girl, an impish twinkle in her eye.

Ash watched with helpless awkwardness as the girl rudely examined Bulbasaur, causing it to rumble a growl of warning.

"I'm Ash." Ash interjected, hoping to coax some manner of politeness from the girl.

"Suzi." said the girl, still examining Bulbasaur.

Finally, she stood and looked at Ash directly. "Your Bulbasaur's cool enough, but you're never going to make it anywhere with the Elite Four until you train it a lot more. It looks like it's only level six or seven."

"Seven." Ash nodded, "Almost eight, with a little more training."

"That's what I figured. You should try taking the Pokémon League challenge."

"The League challenge?" Ash questioned, "But I just became a trainer this morning."

"So? You've gotta start somewhere." Suzi turned her attention to the pathway that led outside the city. "Where's Pallet Town from here?"

"Um, just follow the path there south." Ash responded, "If you're brave enough to jump the ledges, it's a lot faster, and you're a lot less likely to encounter wild Pokémon."

"Cool. Thanks." Suzi looked up at Ash, determined. "You should try your luck with the Gym Leader here in town."

"There's a Pokémon Gym here in Viridian City?" asked Ash.

Suzi nodded, "Yeah, but the Leader's rarely there. I don't know if he's there today or not. They're only required to be in-Gym thirty weeks out of the year, you know. The Leader's probably on vacation or something. Still, it would be worth a shot, especially since you can't enter the annual Pokémon League regional competition at the Indigo Plateau without beating all eight Gyms in the region."

"I never even said I was competing though." said Ash, his face turning red with frustration.

"Uh oh! Looks like I made somebody a little mad." Suzi teased, grabbing and examining Ash's red vest, "Careful, you're face is starting to match the color of your jacket!"

"I need to go, and I still haven't decided if I'm competing."

"I never said you had to. I was just giving my advice." the girl waved as she ran toward the path that led outside town, "See you later, Red!"

"Red... ?" Ash mused as he watched the girl leave.

"It's because of the clothes you're wearing, genius!" came a familiar voice from behind Ash.

Ash turned to see Gary standing behind him, his arms crossed.

"She called me '_blue_'. I'm guessing because of my shirt... though it's really purple." said Gary, looking down at his indigo shirt, "Whatever. Either way, I'm heading over to challenge the Gym as soon as I go get Gramps's package from the Poké Mart."

"But I tnd hought _I _was getting-"

"News flash, Ashy-boy! Anything you can do, I can do better?"

"Except when it comes to battling." Ash added wryly.

"Whatever! If you wanna tag along while _I _get Gramps's parcel, I don't care. Just don't get in my way!"

Ash glared but nodded, determining it wasn't worth the effort to pick a fight right now. He recalled his Bulbasaur into its Poké Ball, and then the two boys headed over to the Poké Mart.

As the two walked through the automated double-doors of the blue-roofed Poké Mart, the clerk at the counter hailed them over, "Hey you! Come over here!"

The two approached the man behind the desk, who pulled out a small cardboard package. "You know Professor Oak, right?"

Ash nodded.

"He's my Gramps." said Gary.

"His package came in." the clerk continued, "I'm really short-staffed today. Can you take it to him?"

"Sure." Ash replied, "That was actually why we came."

"Well, thanks a ton!" said the clerk. He reached behind him and pulled down two Potions from the shelf, "As a thanks for the effort, take these free samples!"

"Whatever." Gary answered coolly.

"Thank you." Ash bowed.

O

"What a loser!" Gary scoffed the moment he and Ash were out of earshot of the Poké Mart, "Can't he even manage his own store? I know if I ran a store like that and somebody decided not to show up for work, they'd be fired!"

"Things happen." Ash commented sheepishly, "I'm sure he couldn't help it."

"Heh, whatever, Ashy-boy. I'm headed over to check out the Gym. It's almost sunset, and I wanna get there before it's closed."

"I'll come too." said Ash.

"Do what you want. I don't care. Just try not to get in my way."

O

The Viridian City Gym was the same as all other Gyms in the Kanto region on the exterior. With sturdy, whitewashed, metal walls; its enormous, automated double-doors; and the word "GYM" embossed on the front of the wall, the building as a whole was imposing. The lack of lights shining through the windows indicated that the gym was closed and gave the place an aura of foreboding intensity.

"Looks like nobody's home." Ash observed. He looked over to the sign that indicated the information about the Leader of the Gym. It was in disrepair and the name of the Leader was scratched off completely. "I wonder who the Gym Leader is?"

"What does it matter?" asked Gary with a shrug, "It's just another name to add to the list of Gym Leaders I'm gonna beat before you, Ashy-boy."

"Who said I was going to fight any Gym Leaders?" asked Ash.

"Oh please! It's obvious! You've been watching those televised Pokémon matches longer than I have, and you never miss the annual Elite Four challenge on TV. Like you _wouldn't_ compete!"

Ash ignored Gary and turned his attention to the imposing, hollow building before him. He smiled, _One day, I'm gonna return here and beat this Gym Leader, whoever it is!_

As Ash stared into the dark windows, a light suddenly passed across, as though someone was walking around inside with a flashlight.

"Did you see that?" Ash grabbed onto Gary's arm and watched intently. After a moment, it passed again. "There it is again!"

"I saw it that time!" Gary gasped. He grinned confidently, "Looks like the Gym Leader's home after all." He reached into the narrow crevice between the double-doors and began to pull them open.

"What do you think you're doing?" gasped Ash in a whisper.

"I'm having a tea party!" Gary snorted, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna go in there and challenge the Gym Leader to get my first badge!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"What are you, four? Come on! You can watch me start on the road to greatness!"

An uneasy feeling rumbled in the pit of Ash's stomach, but as Gary stepped through the doors, Ash's curiosity overwhelmed his fear. He sighed and squeezed through the doors after his rival.

The Gym was pitch black, and the only immediate illumination came from the dark dusk that filtered inside from the doorway. Gary walked carefully into the silent shadows ahead, reaching for his Poké Ball.

"Come out, Charmander." Gary whispered, pressing the center button on his Poké Ball.

The sound of the materialization echoed through the empty hallways, and the white light flashed, illuminating the hall ahead. It was relatively empty.

As the materialization light vanished, Gary and Ash's eyes adjusted to the subtle glow that emitted from the flame that burned on the tip of Charmander's tail. The light revealed two large, stone statues of two Ground-type Pokémon on pedestals.

"What are those?" wondered Gary.

"They look like Rhydons." Ash noted, observing the bipedal Pokémon with drills on their noses.

"Look up there!" Gary gasped, pointing to the end of the hallway.

There were dim lights and hushed voices coming from up ahead. Gary and Ash stuck close together behind Charmander, creeping ever closer down the hallway.

Suddenly, without any warning, Gary stepped on a floor tile with an arrow on it. The tile sprang up with tremendous force like an earthquake, launching the two boys and the lizard Pokémon forward in the direction indicated by the arrow. Forgetting all attempts of stealth and subterfuge, Gary, Ash, and Charmander all let out cries of surprise and fear as they tumbled through the air, landing on a mat at the end of the hallway.

Responding to the loud noise, the voices just ahead grew considerably louder, and rushing footsteps echoed down the corridor as the light came closer and closer. The two humans and the Pokémon scrambled frantically to untangle themselves from one another, just in time for the people with lights to appear.

One was a man with indigo hair. He wore a white shirt embroidered with a large, red "R" on the front. He also wore white pants and black boots with gloves to match.

The other was a woman with long, red hair. She wore a skimpy, white skirt and midriff shirt with the same "R" and long, black boots and gloves.

"Well, well," the woman smiled, crossing her arms, "what do we have here, James?"

"Looks like a couple of brats stumbled onto our operation, Jessie." the man responded, cocking an amused eyebrow. "Looks like they're a couple of trainers, since they have a Pokémon."

"And a Charmander, no less!" marveled Jessie, "How did a couple of children obtain such a rare Pokémon, I wonder?"

"Which one of you is the Gym Leader here?" demanded Gary, "Because I challenge you to an official battle to compete for this Gym's badge!"

"Hahahahaha! He thinks one of us is the Gym Leader!" Jessie laughed, flipping her hair. Her expression became serious as she added sarcastically, "How cute."

"Clearly these two have no idea who we are!" said James.

"Then an introduction seems to be in order." said Jessie. She struck a pose, "Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" James sneered, striking a pose as well.

The two continued a poetic monologue of scripted introduction, alternating for each line.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Then together, they ended with a nod, "That's right!"

Gary's eye twitched a little with confusion. Ash just stared blankly.

"So what will it be?" asked Jessie.

"What will what be?" returned Ash, unsure of what was happening.

"Do you surrender, or are we going to fight?" clarified James.

"Surrender what?" asked Gary.

James sighed with frustration at the need to explain, "Your_ Pokémon_, of course!"

"Surrender our Pokémon?" said Ash, "Wouldn't that make you Pokémon thieves if we did that?"

"_Now_ you're getting it!" Jessie huffed, "My goodness, these kids are thick!"

"We're not giving you anything!" Gary shouted.

"Then prepare for a battle!" shouted Jessie, throwing a Poké Ball into the air ahead of her, "Go! Ekans!"

In a flash of light, a purple snake Pokémon materialized from the Poké Ball and unleashed a loud hiss. Its expressionless, yellow eyes revealed only hunger as it rattled its tail.

"Koffing, you go too!" shouted James, throwing out a Poké Ball as well.

A second flash materialized into a foul-smelling, purple Pokémon that hovered in the air like some noxious balloon. Putrid gas puffed out of craters all over its body as its joyful eyes and smiling mouth seemed to betray its enjoyment of its own filthy pollution.

"Hold on a second!" Gary interjected, "You can't use two Pokémon! Pokémon League rules say that only one-on-one battles are allowed between trainers!"

"News flash!" Jessie mocked, "We're the bad guys! We break laws!"

"It's in the job description." added James patronizingly.

"Let me even the odds a little then!" shouted Ash, throwing out his own Poké Ball, "Go! Bulbasaur!"

With a flash of light, Bulbasaur appeared from its Poké Ball with a loud growl.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Gary commanded.

Charmander whipped its tail toward Ekans, and cinders flew from the Fire-type Pokémon's tail flame, scorching the snake Pokémon. Ekans let out a loud hiss of pain as the fire burned its skin.

"Is that a new move?" gasped Ash.

"Yeah!" Gary smiled, "I told you I'd toughen my Pokémon up!"

"Okay, Bulbasaur!" shouted Ash, turning his attention to his own Pokémon, "Tackle Koffing!"

Bulbasaur jumped into the air and smashed head-on into the gaseous, purple Pokémon. It soared backward, but slowed midair, catching itself on the wind.

"Ekans, Wrap!" Jessie commanded.

In response, Ekans launched itself toward Charmander and wrapped its sinewy body around it, squeezing tightly. Charmander paled as the snake Pokémon continued to squeeze.

"Charmander! No!" Gary gasped.

"Ahahahahahaha! My Ekans is a much higher level than your Charmander!" Jessie laughed, "Little boys should know when not to play with grown-ups!"

"Bulbasaur, help Charmander!" Ash ordered.

Bulbasaur turned toward Charmander, but as it began to lope toward it, Koffing blindsided Bulbasaur with its own Tackle attack.

"I don't think so!" James laughed.

"Charmander, break free!" Gary shouted.

Charmander struggled, but Ekans' grip held fast. As the snake Pokémon continued to squeeze, Charmander's body went pale and limp.

"Enough!" shouted Gary, "Charmander, return!" He extended Charmander's Poké Ball, and a red light beamed from the center button toward Charmander, but the light landed on Ekans. "Return!" Gary commanded again, aiming the light to a different point.

Ekans moved so that the light once again hit it. Despite Gary's attempts to land the light onto his own Pokémon, he couldn't get Ekans out of the way. Unable to connect with the Pokémon whose DNA was synchronized into the Poké Ball's code, it was unable to recall Charmander.

"Enough!" shouted Gary in angry desperation, "It's fainted! Let it go!" Gary turned to Ash for assistance, but Ash's Bulbasaur was also already fainted, and now Koffing loomed over Bulbasaur's body, preventing Ash from recalling his own Pokémon also.

"I don't think you understand the concept of 'bad guys'." said James, "We don't stop a Pokémon battle just because a Pokémon has fainted. We take them, or we _kill_ them. That's how Team Rocket rolls!"

"Now, Meowth!" Jessie shouted a command beyond the boys.

Out of nowhere, a white cat Pokémon with a gold coin on its forehead appeared and snatched Ash and Gary's Poké Balls from their hands.

"What the-" Before Ash knew what had happened, he saw Meowth deliver the Poké Balls into Jessie's hands.

Jessie extended the two Poké Balls and recalled the fainted Bulbasaur and Charmander, while James used his and Jessie's Poké Balls to recall Koffing and Ekans.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Gary demanded.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Jessie mocked, pulling down her left eyelid with her middle finger and sticking out her tongue. She pocketed the two Poké Balls with Bulbasaur and Charmander and then pulled out a third and recalled her and James' Meowth.

"You can't do this!" shouted Ash.

"And yet we have," James commented patronizingly, "and the world is still spinning!"

"We're not done here!" said Gary.

"_You're_ not, but _we_ are." said Jessie. She pointed behind the boys, "You two have bigger problems to deal with than us!"

The two boys turned around to see and enormous Pokémon looming over them from behind. The shaded Pokémon delivered a Mega Punch to the two boys, sending them flying through the air backwards. They both crashed against the wall and landed in a heap, unconscious.


End file.
